


"Show" Business

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Food Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitagawa Johnny imposed a new agency law on his idols: no sexual intercourse with others whatsoever. Naturally, all the Johnny's members were furious, but they're completely helpless now as they're being carefully monitored. Sakurai Sho couldn't stand for such a senseless rule, so he offered his service to his colleagues in a secret business...for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Show" Business

**Author's Note:**

> For steffilinos in the kitto_slutparty fic exchange. It's prostitution, essentially. Some use of language and name-calling. Contains food play, BDSM, and use of sex toys. I hope you enjoy it!

**Customer Nino**  
  
Sho's elbows and knees felt sore. His still had his shirt and tie on, but his belt and underwear pooled at his calves. Nino's pants were also lowered, and his short hands held Sho's pelvic as he rapidly pushed himself inside. Sho tried not to moan out loud, but he could feel his face growing hot. He heard a quiet moan escape from Nino, but the client quickly snapped his hand over his mouth to muffle anymore unintentional noises.  
  
Sho glanced up at the clock on the white plastered wall. They still had a good hour before they had to leave for shooting. Earlier in the morning, Sho received Nino's text that they'll meet up after work at Sho's apartment. But just thirty minutes ago, Nino came barging into Sho's dressing room earlier than scheduled. It seemed that Nino's manager arranged for him to attend a meeting later at night, so the need was now. Sho wished Nino gave him a heads up before storming into his private dressing room, nudging him down to the floor, and unfastening his belt while muttering how managers these days were stupid. But Sho submitted. When his customers pre-paid him, Sho willing offers his time.  
  
A new regulation was placed on their agency. A rule in which Johnny forbade any employee, debuted or not, from having sex with anyone for...who knows how long. No one outside the agency knew about the new law; they were forced to keep quiet, and they were infuriated! Others gossiped that it must have been the result of two Johnny idols that announced shotgun marriages last year, or that Johnny's unreasonable thinking resulted because he has taken multiple medications. Either way, Johnny wasn't in his right mind when he announced the new rule, and Sho didn't believe it at first. But when a junior got fired for secretly meeting with his girlfriend, everyone knew this was the real deal.

  
"Turn over, Sho," Nino grunted.  
  
When Nino pulled out, Sho felt something wet drip down his inner thigh.  
  
"Damn it, Nino," Sho rolled over. "We agreed to wear condoms when we're at work." Sho frowned as he reached for tissues on the floor table. "They'll find out if we leave behind a mess."  
  
"They can already smell it. What's the big deal?" Nino shrugged. He lowered his body so that his lips were only a few centimeters away from Sho's tip.  
  
Sho winced as Nino's warm hands grasped around his length. "There's no bathroom in here," he said as Nino flicked his tongue over the slit. Sho hitched his breath. "Nino, please. There's a package in my bag."  
  
The head plopped out from Nino's lips like a lollipop, but Nino's drone, apathetic eyes meet Sho's. He glowered back until Nino rolled his eyes to which Sho let out a quiet sigh of relief. Nino stood on his knees and reached for Sho's bag on the make-up counter.  
  
Nino was Sho's first customer since he started his service. After a few nights, Sho learned that Nino preferred to go bare back. Something about the contact and the coarse friction of skin pleased Nino immensely. Sho enjoyed it too, but that was in the comforts of their apartments where it's safe. Having sex in the studio or anywhere near their work place were the most dangerous spots. But Sho would be a liar if he said it didn't excite him...  
  
Sho glanced down at his body and watched at the subtle twitches of his own erection. "Nino, hurry up."  
  
"You have too much crap in your bag," Nino replied before he finally found two condoms.  
  
He tossed one to Sho and they both ripped it open, but they kept the wrappings in their pockets. Their managers check the trash bins in their dressing rooms now. After Sho slipped on the condom, he rested on his back as Nino crawled up and pushed Sho's knees up.  
  
"Don't you get tired doing the same thing?" Sho teased.  
  
"Shut up. I'm the customer, aren't I?"  
  
"Fine," Sho sighed.  
  
As if he was sorry for his harsh tone, Nino gently stroke alone the side of Sho's leg. Nino pushed himself in and resumed to where he left off. There was less skin friction now with the condoms on, but Sho didn't care. Nino had a dissatisfied look on his face, but soon the sensation was barely noticeable. Nino quickly picked a rhythm and stuck with it. Nino burrowed himself deeper inside, and the warmth gradually built up inside for them with each push. Sho titled his head back and scrunched his eyes shut. He gripped the floor cushion tightly as he heard Nino's breathing became more labored and heavy. Sho peered through his eyelashes and noticed Nino appeared flushed and troubled...  
  
Sho glanced back at the clock. "We better...stop now."  
  
"Damn it," Nino continued pounding in. "I paid...for one session, didn't I?"  
  
"That was before...your schedule changed," Sho groaned. Nino showed no signs of stopping. "We have...we have to...go back to work. Ah!"  
  
Nino made a quick annoyed glance at the clock before he finally pulled out.  
  
"I'll give you a discount next time," Sho said.  
  
"What kind of discount?"  
  
"A free blow job."  
  
"Deal," Nino nodded.  
  
They zipped up their pants, and Nino was the first to leave. Sho looked through his bag until he found his body spray. He keeps it close to his person after the new rule was established. He sprayed a few spurts of mist to cover the faint smell of sweat before he left to find a bathroom. He entered one of the stalls and slipped off the condom, carefully making sure nothing spilled. He took out the wrapping saved in his pocket and rolled them up with toilet paper before flushing it away. He washed his hands thoroughly, splashed his face, and fixed his tie and shirt before heading back to Arashi's main dressing room.  
  
Finally, their manager knocked on the door to tell them it was time to shoot for another VS Arashi episode. When the manager left and everyone got up, Sho made one last quick sniff at himself to make sure he was clean. Satisfied, he lined up with his other co-workers behind the curtains. Nino stood next to him in a new bizarre outfit as usual.  
  
And no one knew what happened a few minutes ago...  
  
*****  
  
It was past midnight when someone knocked on his apartment door. Sho rubbed his eyes as he stood up. His soft, old, baggy pants swished against his legs as he made his way to the front door. He peaked through the eye hole and saw a man with dark glasses and a face mask. But Sho knew that hat and clothes. Sho opened the door and let Nino in.  
  
Sho didn't say anything until he locked the door behind him. "Here for your discount?"  
  
Nino took his glasses off and pulled the face mask down to his chin. "That and to finish my session."  
  
They made their way to Sho's futon laid out in the living room—he set everything up prior to Nino's arrival. While Nino dropped his things and took off his clothes, Sho went to his mini dial safe and withdrew Nino's pre-paid fees. Sho counted a reasonable amount and handed it back to his client.  
  
"Your discount."  
  
Nino took his money back without batting an eye and stored it inside his bag. "Thanks."  
  
Nino was quick to strip off his clothes, but Sho also removed his pajamas. It was normal for them; they were used to this setting. When they first started, they were timid as innocent virgins. Now, it didn't bother them so much. Sex is sex. And when the boss tells them they can't have it anymore, extreme measures happens. Workers became crabby, watching and working in love dramas or movies became painfully agonizing, and Jun nearly snapped when he was in the middle of filming another kissing scene.  
  
This was why Sho started his secret business: to help relieve his band mates. But he didn't want to do it for free either. They can pay him in either money, food, or any gifts they can offer. In exchange, they can do whatever they want with him. As long as they kept it a secret, and keep it within their own group, no one will get in trouble or get fired. When Sho first introduced his service, the others wanted to do the same thing, but they quickly stopped when they couldn't keep track. Sho was the only one who could manage both his work and his private sex service. In the end, they all prefer to go to just one man. After a month, Arashi was feeling good again. Nino made less cranky remarks during variety shows, Ohno would talk more, Aiba smiled more often and laughed easily again, and Jun was back to feeling level-headed. And it was all to help Arashi.  
  
Or at least, that is what Sho convinced the others why he was doing this...  
  
Nino sat down naked on the couch while Sho knelt between his legs. Nino has been Sho's most frequent customer. Sho got to know the things Nino likes and dislikes fairly quietly. For one, Nino loved getting straight to the point with full on penetrating into the night. And other times, Nino would be greedy with morning after foreplay. Nonetheless, Sho enjoyed both sides.  
  
Sho grasped around Nino and pulled up and down slowly. Nino spread his legs wider as his erection stood up. Sho curled his tongue along the length before engulfing Nino's tip inside his mouth. Nino's hand rubbed through Sho's hair and pushed aside his bangs to see Sho's brow furrowed. Nino's skin was tight and smooth under Sho's tongue as he bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"You're really good," Nino rasped. "Suck harder."  
  
Sho obeyed, and Nino gripped his hair even tighter.  
  
"Wait, wait," Nino hissed and stood up.  
  
He held Sho's head and thrust into the older man's mouth. Sho held onto Nino's hips as Nino slid in deeper inside. Nino loosened his grip on Sho's hair, but Sho continued the act. Soon, Sho tasted a faint trace of salt. Nino stopped thrusting, and Sho's lips dripped with clear watery fluid.  
  
Nino lightly brushed along Sho's cheekbones. "You know the rest."  
  
Sho's eyes never left Nino's as they got comfortable on the futon. Sho had the lube ready next to the pillow. He poured a good amount for himself before passing the bottle over. Nino was the customer, and there was only one who will get fucked.

  
Nino lavishly rubbed along his erection and watched Sho fondled himself around and in the rim. Sho turned on his side and waited until Nino got down on his knees. Nino pushed apart Sho's cheeks and traced his fore finger around the edge.  
  
Sho gulped.  
  
"What? After nearly a hundred times, you still get nervous?" Nino snickered, slowly pushing in his finger.  
  
Sho frowned a bit. "No...of course not." Nino's finger was up inside him to the second joint. "You...you go rather fast."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have done this solo man-whore business of yours," Nino chuckled.  
  
Sho didn't respond back but neither did he laugh. There was no sugar-coating words to describe what Sho was doing. To his band members only, he was a prostitute.  
  
Nino pushed aside Sho's rim to squeeze in a second finger. Sho rolled his head back and groaned out loud. Nino curled and circled around until Sho finally relaxed. The frequent customer lifted Sho's leg onto his shoulder and guided his hard erection into the hole. With the lube, it pushed inside smoothly, but Sho still gasped. The friction was still strong.  
  
"What the hell, Nino! I gave you lube," Sho wailed. "Did you even...ugh...used it?"  
  
"I need this," Nino muttered, focusing on his movements. "I need this feeling..."  
  
Sho did not held back his cries. Nino was so forceful, but he liked it. Nino held Sho's thigh against his chest; his hips rolling rhythmically against his male prostitute. There was only the sound of flesh against flesh and their groans. The heat swelled up inside Sho, building and building, and his face turned red. When Nino slipped out, he lowered Sho's thigh and quickly guided himself back inside. Sho went back to the same position he was at his dressing room and the way Nino likes: head down, rear up. Nino's fingers padded at Sho's hips while he continued to thrust inside. They were both grunting and close to reaching their peak.  
  
"Ah, fuck," Sho gritted through his teeth.  
  
Sho felt a warm sensation seeped inside him, and Nino pulled out. Nino's white fluid oozed out from his slit and trickled down his length, and Sho could feel some sliding from his hole. Nino squeezed and pulled himself as more secreted out and landed on Sho's back. When the last bits have ejaculated, Nino rubbed his length along Sho's crack.  
  
"Thank you, Sho," Nino uttered. "I...I really need that."  
  
Nino eased himself down onto the soft futon next to Sho; neither of them bothered to clean up. They've gotten used to each other's scent, and Sho preferred washing the blankets the next morning while he took a shower. Plus, he was always tired after a session with Nino. Sometimes, Nino would sleep over and help clean his home out of generosity. That was their habit.  
  
"A rough meeting?" Sho asked, resting his arm behind his head.  
  
"Just the usual director and writer's squabble," Nino sighed, fiddling with Sho's nipples. "I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Sho closed his eyes and felt he was about to fall asleep when Nino lightly shook his shoulders. "Can I book for tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sho purred. "Someone else has tomorrow."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Sho rolled to his side and draped his arm over Nino's shoulders. "How about next Friday? I know you're off then."  
  
Nino shifted his body closer until his head nestled against Sho's chest. "Friday is good. You know our schedules so well. A prostitute and a stalker?"  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"I'm only joking," Nino giggled. "We're all grateful for what you're doing, Sho. It's this stupid law we have to skirt around to fill our needs. Hopefully, it'll only be temporarily"  
  
Sho stiffened for a tense second and blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nino propped himself up with a distinct frown itched on his face. "I'm saying maybe Johnny will lift the rule soon."  
  
"Why would he impose a rule for more than a month only to call it off?" Sho questioned. "He's not going to get rid of it. He fired a junior for only visiting his girlfriend. I even talked to the guy. He said they didn't even do anything but cuddle. This is not temporary. Johnny is serious and paranoid."  
  
"And old," Nino pointed out. "He's not thinking rationally, I know it. But eventually he'll come to his senses or maybe his sister will help him see that soon enough. When that happens, this can finally stop."  
  
Sho's jaw twitched. "Stop? You mean...my business."  
  
"Well, yeah," Nino said with a questionable gaze. "You thought you would do this forever?"  
  
A long silence lingered between them.  
  
"Sho?"  
  
"Ah...I just...I think I will do this forever," Sho confessed.  
  
Nino chortled. "Until our balls become all shriveled up and our dicks turn into limp noodles? Trust me, Sho. You won't be getting calls from us all the time. Johnny will lift the rule, and we can go back to our normal lives. I know I want to."  
  
"I don't think Johnny will do that."  
  
Nino settled back down. "Then why did you started this business if you knew it wouldn't end? Being a private prostitute is a tall order. So why do it?"  
  
Sho's jaw twitched. "Isn't it obvious? To help your sexual frustration."  
  
"Ours...or yours?"  
  
Sho felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Just shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Nino pouted and rested his head against Sho's chest. Sho pulled Nino closer with his lips barely touched the tips of Nino's hair. He breathed in deeply to calm his beating heart. The truth was that Sho wasn't doing this to relieve Arashi's stress—it was only part of the truth. Sho has been the only closet member of his group, and he secretly loves his band mates on a sexual level. To his shame and joy, Sho had desires and fantasies of having sex with his band members. When Johnny announced the anti-sex law, Sho was worried he'll never be able to approach his members openly. But then he got hit with a wave of inspiration. If he pretended he was doing his sex service purely to help Arashi, he wouldn't have to confess his feelings. Plus, he can finally be in bed with them, and they weren't complaining.  
  
Everything worked out smoothly. Nothing could distort his plans...  
  
  
*****  
  
Sho woke up to the feeling of someone touching his groin. Sho fluttered his eyes open and squinted against the bright morning light. Nino was still laying next to him with his short hands playing with Sho.  
  
"Hey," Sho grumbled, "you have to pay for that."  
  
"I'll wash the sheets," Nino quickly answered.  
  
"You gotta do better than that."  
  
"I'll wash your sheets...and make breakfast."  
  
"...okay."  
  
Sho reached down and gently pulled Nino as well. Nino drew his body closer until they rubbed against each other. Nino lifted his hand away and let Sho grasped onto the two of them. Their lips touched before their morning breath filled their noses, but Sho took in Nino's thin lips into his mouth. Nino began grinding into Sho's hand as the male escort jerked them off. Their skin rubbing against each other wasn't as harsh as what they did last night, but it was enough to get the heat rising inside them.  
  
"Faster," Nino wheezed.  
  
Sho's arm muscles became more prominent, and the first drips started leaking out from Nino.  
  
Sho pulled away from their kiss. "You come fast," he joked.  
  
"I was jerking off while you were still sleeping," Nino explained under his breath.  
  
Sho slowed down his pumps and lathered the mess between his hand and their lower abdomen. Nino slid his fingers along Sho's thick arms and down to Sho's crotch. The touch was playful and slightly ticklish as Nino groped the escort's sack. He would cup it, squeeze it, and rub it against Sho's pelvic area. Sho opened his legs more and let Nino explore his body. There was no need for any inserting action. Just touching, grasping, holding, kissing, and rubbing against each other. It was enough to get Sho hard and his blood rushing. After many nights, Sho knew that Nino likes touching, but Sho liked it even more...  
  
The prostitute continued to pump them until it became a sweet pain. Nino's tip was so pink, Sho wanted to bend down and swallow it. But as soon as he started leaking, Sho rested his arms under his head and let Nino's ear lay on his bare chest. Nino's hand continued to grope around Sho's sack until Sho rubbed his hand along Nino's thin arm.  
  
"My breakfast?"  
  
Nino pouted. "You better be available next Friday."  
  
Since Sho only had one bathroom, they took turns taking a shower and using the sink. If Nino wanted, he could pay Sho for extra shower service, but Nino was being stringy today. They slipped on their clothes and put the futon away. After Nino put the sheets away in the washing machine, he went into Sho's kitchen and started whipping up some miso soup. Sho turned on the TV and waited until Nino called to him.  
  
They shared their breakfast in silence, but it wasn't awkward. This was normal. They'll meet later at work anyway. Nino grabbed his things and left first before his manager finds out he went missing. Sho glanced at the clock and got ready for work as well.  
  
But as he buttoned his shirt, Sho's mind wandered back to Nino's words.  
  
 _"Ours...or yours?"_  
  
He shook his head and left his apartment as if nothing ever happened the night before...  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
**Customer Jun**  
  
Sho bent his knees slightly, and his hands braced at his side ready to run. The buzzer waited for him at the other end of the stage. His band members were also in the same stance with the cameras rolling on them. The music started playing. After five seconds, Sho immediately dashed forward to hit the buzzer before anyone else.  
  
"Yes, Sakurai-san?" The comedian host pointed to him.  
  
"Isn't it...Kimi Wa Sukoshi Mo Warukunai?" Sho said, waiting for the response.  
  
The "ping pong" resonated throughout the studio, and Sho pumped his fist in victory.  
  
"That's correct!" The host clapped. "Sho gets the delicious, sweet, custard pudding from France!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sho likes these things," Jun pointed out as they brought in a plate of the sweet delicacy.  
  
The secret male prostitute gave a quick glance at Jun and smirked. It was another recording day and they were playing out their parts as variety TV talents. But later that night, Jun will buy him dinner and Sho will repay the favor. It has been a month since Johnny's law been enforced, and Jun has called Sho more times than he could count—even though he could on his planner. So far, Sho never had an issues. Everyone pays him privately, they get what they ask for, and they weren't caught.  
  
When the recording was over, Sho and Jun left together for a barbecue restaurant. Their managers didn't follow them. They believed that Arashi was behaving themselves properly. Of course, they couldn't have been more wrong. The agency hasn't bugged them since no one suspected the members buying Sho's time for sex. Sometimes at night when he's alone, Sho would laugh into his pillow.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess escorted them to their private room thanks to Jun's early reservation. It was cozy with plump floor pillows, and the lamp shade above them gave off a soothing glow. They settled down across from each other while waiting for their order.  
  
"This is nice," Sho smiled, observing the room. "I've always wanted to come here but never got the time."  
  
"You know what the best part is?" Jun nodded towards the rope cord hanging from the wall. "When they bring the food, we can close the door and they won't disturb us unless we call to them."  
  
Sho's eyes hooded, and he smirked. "Until they bring the food."  
  
But Jun didn't like waiting. He got up and sat close to Sho, staring deep into his eyes. The male prostitute felt a wide hand sliding across his inner thigh and up toward his groin. Sho sucked his breath and rested his palms on the floor behind him. He opened his legs more to give a little more space. Jun's eyes lowered to Sho's jaw and barely touched it with his nose before he pulled away.  
  
The waitress returned with their food almost at that exact moment.  
  
"Nice timing," Sho whispered as his heart thumped hard against his chest.  
  
The waitress left the door partly open, but Jun started cooking up the meat anyway. Food was more important, and it was Jun's payment for Sho's secret sex service. Sho preferred to be paid first before performing. He was grateful that Jun respected that at least. The rest of dinner was very casual. They talked about the food, work, other people they both know, Arashi, and Johnny's law.  
  
"I talked with Nishikido yesterday," Jun brought up. "He told me he almost had a nervous breakdown because he couldn't be with his girlfriend."  
  
"Poor guy," Sho shook his head before eating another piece of meat. "Lucky for us that we have our own secret prostitute." Sho let out a weak laugh.  
  
"I think he's over-exaggerating," Jun said earnestly. "Anyone can live on without having sex."  
  
Sho nodded absentmindedly. "I suppose so."  
  
"So then why did you started your one-man whoring business?" Jun asked smartly.  
  
Sho lowered his chopsticks down, giving Jun a critical look. "Have you also been chatting with Nino?"  
  
But the younger man dodged the question. "You said it yourself...you're acting as our prostitute," Jun said, swallowing down another large piece of meat before speaking. "No strings attached. We just pay up and we can relieve ourselves so long as we keep it a secret. You were the one who offered it to us."  
  
"And you all gladly accepted the deal without question."  
  
Jun glanced down and went back to chewing his food, slowly. "I know, but...I'm just saying that you don't always have to have sex as your stress reliever."  
  
"And I agree, but sometimes sex does feel good to remove stress. It's working for us, isn't it?" Sho bit back. "Ever since Johnny made that law, it's been almost back to back with me."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No," Sho responded quickly. Jun cocked his eyebrow, and the older man sighed heavily. "I do this because I don't want to see Arashi burn out, but I never thought you guys would need me every day. I thought if I put myself at a price, it might give you guys the incentive not to call me all the time. That maybe you can still go on about your daily lives without sex."  
  
"The only way for us to see that is if you stop your sex service," Jun said. "I believe that so long as you're offering up your body to us, we will go for it." Jun leaned back on his hands, eyeing at Sho with scrutiny. "If you didn't had a price, would you have still offered your time to us? Why are you really doing this?"  
  
Sho's jaw clenched, and he looked away.  
  
After an awkward pause, Jun reached inside his bag and pulled out his smartphone. Sho watched Jun thumb his way through the touchscreen until he selected a playlist. Jun placed his phone inside a clean bowl, and the sound became louder throughout the private room. Jun scooted closer and held Sho's chin before pulling him for a kiss. Sho inhaled sharply before kissing back and lightly holding onto Jun's wrist.  
  
When they pulled away, Jun muttered, "I'm sorry I asked that. Whatever reason you have for starting your business, it's not for me to know. I'm thankful you're doing this for us. Body contact...is important."  
  
Sho sucked in his bottom lip and nodded. Soon, a smile crept up along Jun's face.  
  
"Don't eat all the food," Jun instructed. "We'll be using those."  
  
Sho smiled back. "Right, I forgot." He stood up to close the door properly.  
  
Jun propped himself against the wall and pressed his tongue against his cheek—anticipation was written all over his face. He held his beer in his right hand and beckoned Sho to come closer with his left. The music played an upbeat tempo, but it was a western song that Sho never heard before. Dancing to the beat, Sho made his way to Jun.  
  
"Take your clothes off," Jun said, sipping his beer, "and dance."  
  
Sho reached behind his back and pulled his T-shirt over his head. The room felt surprisingly cold against his skin, and his nipples became small and hard. Jun licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down. Sho took his time tracing his own muscles along his chest and abdomen; his body moved in waves. His hand slid further down to his belt and smoothly unfasten it. The music changed to a familiar song.  
  
Sho chuckled. "This is Kimi Wa Sukoshi Mo Warukunai, isn't it?"  
  
"I remixed it," Jun grinned. "It's good, no?"  
  
"I might ask for a copy," Sho twitched his eyebrow up.  
  
He might not be the best dancer, but Sho picked up a few tricks from Ohno. He swirled his hips in slow circles along with the music before making a playful thrust movement. He knew his abs were his selling point, and he stretched his body. Jun bobbed his head in approval as Sho continued with the strip tease. He slid his jeans off and danced in his black briefs.  
  
Sho walked up closer and showed his rear to his client's face. He made long, slow, and wide circles in front of Jun before he felt a hand slapped him hard. The music changed again, but it was still another upbeat song. Most likely Jun arranged the playlist to sexy beats for them. Sho turned around and thrust into the air in front of Jun's face. The lap dancer had his arms raised up and behind his head. Jun wrapped his arm around Sho's thighs and buried his nose into the man's crotch. Through the fabric, Sho could feel Jun's hot breath and a light graze of teeth along his shaft.  
  
Jun's solo song "Shake It" came on next.  
  
Sho stood back and strip off his last piece of clothing. He was finally naked but continued to dance; his semi-erection bounced and swung with his moves. He did an impromptu dance instead of Jun's regular choreography. But during the pelvic thrusts, Sho's length quickly stood up higher. Jun splashed beer on Sho, and the liquid ran down Sho's torso and down his legs. Jun pushed Sho down and lick up along his body. Sho shivered.  
  
"Shit," Sho gasped.  
  
Jun fiercely took his shirt off and pressed his body against Sho's. He caught Sho's lips and forcefully pressed his tongue inside. Jun's hands were everywhere, but Sho didn't stopped him. His client was still wearing jeans, but the rough cloth to skin friction aroused him. Sho felt his body become sticky with the beer, but he continued to claw at Jun's back.  
  
Jun pulled away and undid his zipper before kicking off his remaining clothes. Sho glanced down and licked his lips as well. Jun reached for the table and grabbed the dessert plate: sweet custard pudding.  
  
Jun laid back and poured a thin trail from his belly button down to his crotch where majority of the custard pooled. Without asking, Sho crouched down and lapped at the cream. The pudding was easy to clean off from Jun's abdomen. The real mess was around his genitals. Jun was courteous enough to shave completely, and the custard gave off an overwhelming sweet scent and taste, making Sho lick faster.  
  
"Fuck," Jun hissed, rubbing Sho's head.  
  
The pudding dripped from Sho's chin as his lips covered over Jun's tip. He swallowed and carried on sucking. The music helped Sho's pacing, but the beat was too fast that Sho had to take a break to catch his breath. At that moment, Jun had already come. The male prostitute dipped his head lower, kissing his way down the shaft, and cleaned around the sack area. His nose would brush up against Jun's most sensitive inner thighs, and his erection would twitch every so often. Sho consumed and stroke his tongue on almost every trace of custard until all that was left a few pale streaks of cream and saliva. Sho pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Damn," Jun groaned, his chest rising and falling. "You...you were fast."  
  
Sho sat back on his haunches and gave a smug look. "I believe you still have half a session requested?"  
  
Jun blinked twice before he snapped out of his dazed look. "Y-yeah. Later tonight. I'll be waiting in my apartment."  
  
*****  
  
He was always nervous when facing Jun as his customer. Jun always come up with the most bizarre and unusual kinks for them to do. Sho never denied him since he was a client, but also because Sho was curious...and because he likes it. On their first night, it was more romantic with kisses and slow, deep plunges. Now it's challenging, but Sho knew the part he had to play. And occasionally they would bring out the toys.  
  
Sho wore his hat low and his face mask up until they touched his bottom eyelids. He knocked on the door and waited until Jun opened it for him. Jun's apartment was always the cleanest and nicest smelling out of all of them, but tonight it wouldn't be for long. Sho removed his face mask and glanced down at the familiar items on the futon mat until he spotted something different.  
  
"That's new," Sho chuckled, pointing at a number of metallic balls. "Are those..."  
  
"Anal beads," Jun smirked.  
  
Without warning, the customer pulled Sho and planted a kiss. Jun took Sho's hat off and removed his belt as Sho sucked down Jun's full bottom lip. Piece by piece, they pulled off each other's clothes until they stood naked, pressing their bodies against each other and feverishly sharing kisses. Jun's hands reached down to Sho's rear, squeezing and pulled at his cheeks before pushing him down to the floor.  
  
Jun pressed his lips against the corner of Sho's jaw and worked his way down.  
  
The male prostitute shuddered and tried to find words. "What...will be happening tonight?"  
  
Jun pulled back and rested his body on top. "It could be the same as always." Jun's hand slid down and grasped around Sho. "Or we can play a game."  
  
Sho sucked in his breath as Jun squeezed him harder. "What kind of game?"  
  
"Last time we did a discipline test," Jun said, pumping Sho slowly. "This time, we can do a game of endurance."  
  
"Will I be able to endure it?"  
  
"I think so," Jun stroke along Sho's face while gazing down at him softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Sho gulped and took a deep breath before he nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
Sho didn't know when Jun got it, but the man had already grabbed the rope and started tying Sho's wrists over his head. When Jun gave the final tug, Sho's heart started beating faster. Jun held onto Sho's face and kissed him deeply again.  
  
He kept his lips close to Sho's. "You'll like this game. Or at least, I know you'll like the results."  
  
Jun poured lube into his palm and began spreading around and in Sho's hole.  
  
Sho felt his face growing warm. "And if I can't endure?"  
  
"You will," Jun said firmly, pushing his finger inside.  
  
Sho hitched his breath. Jun kept pushing and prodding around longer than he normally does, and Sho rolled his eyes back and moaned. A second finger entered, then a third. Jun continued padding around until they both knew that Sho was well ready.  
  
"I'm going to tie your legs up now," Jun said, pulling his fingers out.  
  
A staggering excitement began building up inside Sho as he watched Jun gather the leather straps and extra rope. It was the only set Jun had, so Sho knew the position he had to get into. He bent his knees up and let Jun slipped on the first straps around his shins and thighs, rendering him from kicking with his legs.  
  
"No chains this time," Sho teased as Jun gather the remaining rope.  
  
"You said last time they were too cold," Jun said while tying the rope around the leather loopholes. "You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"No," Sho uttered softly.  
  
Jun connected the ropes from Sho's bonded legs to his wrists over his head. This brought his rear even higher and exposing him completely like an open butterfly. Jun leaned forward and gave one last long kiss before they begin. Sho drew in Jun's lips as long and hard as he could before Jun pulled away with a loud suction noise. Finally, Jun grabbed his snapped-on cock ring and secured it around himself.  
  
Again, there was only one person going to be fucked tonight. This was Sho's role. This was his business.  
  
"Aren't we looking comfortable," Jun grinned, tracing his fingers along Sho's inner thigh.  
  
Jun only watched as Sho started wiggling, waiting in anticipation for it to start. With the cock ring, Jun's erection looked harder and pinker than before. Sho groaned and moved his hips hoping that Jun will get the picture. Jun reached down and gripped around Sho's length even tighter than before. Sho grunted through his teeth; the heat swelled in his belly and chest.  
  
"Jun...please hurry," Sho moaned. "What...what is..."  
  
"Say it louder."  
  
"I want it now," Sho spoke up. "I want to take this endurance test."  
  
Jun released him and reached for his phone. Somehow, Sho didn't spotted it sooner.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Sho asked as Jun held his phone up.  
  
"Playing the game. I'll explain the rules," Jun smiled. The light on his phone turned on. "I'm going to record you, and see how many beads it takes for you to hold until you come."  
  
Sho's heart began accelerating as Jun gathered the anal beads with his free hand.  
  
"If you can't hold more than five beads, I'll send this recorded video to everyone."  
  
Sho's eyes widen. "But-"  
  
"Don't worry," Jun laughed. "Only to the other members. Not to any of the other Johnny employees. But think about it. Aiba, Ohno, and Nino receiving this surprise and jerking off to it later. You only do these kind of things with me, right? How humiliating would it be to see your band member all tied up and stuffed like a toy."  
  
"Please, Jun...don't..."  
  
But the client reached down and grasped onto Sho again. "What's your answer?"  
  
"...I'll do it."  
  
With a steady hand, Jun held the phone to film Sho's expression. Already, Sho's face was red and looking embarrassed even though his erection was clearly standing. Sho noticed that the beads were larger further down the string. He was certain he could get pass the first three, but having to fill in five was a different story. Sho always released too quickly, but he didn't want that video to be sent out. Jun placed the bead at the edge of Sho's rim, circling around until he slowly pushed it in.  
  
Sho let out a small cry and shut his eyes.  
  
"Look at the camera," Jun ordered.  
  
The vein on Sho's neck was visible and pulsating, but he glanced up at the camera phone.  
  
"How does it feel, Sho?" Jun said.  
  
"...I...it feels good," Sho whimpered.  
  
Jun pointed the camera down to Sho's hole, and he slowly pushed his slightly purple erection inside. Sho cried out even louder as Jun continued to push in deeper and deeper before he pulled out. Jun kept the camera on Sho's crotch area and inserted another bead, but it felt bigger than the first bead. Sho tried to slow his breathing, but he could feel the sweat on his brow. Jun positioned himself again and pushed inside. Sho wished he could move his arms, but the ropes restricted him. He could feel his blood flowing faster throughout his body as Jun pulled out, ready to insert another bead.  
  
At this point, Sho was gasping out loud; his face and neck were bright red. That was three beads. Two more to go.  
  
"What's the matter, Sho?" Jun asked, pointing the camera back to Sho's face. "About to come?"  
  
"Please..." Sho moaned, "...please don't send..."  
  
But Jun pushed his full length back inside, shutting Sho up with another loud cry. Jun settled with a steady pace and made sure to capture Sho's face reaching his orgasm. Jun used the zoom out mode to get the full view on his phone. Sho titled his head back and wailed out.  
  
"Look at the camera!" Jun reminded him, thrusting harder.  
  
Sho faced back to the phone; his mouth was partly open and his voice had raised an octave. With his free hand, Jun held onto Sho's bonded legs and found a faster speed. The dangling beads clicked against each other, and Sho's cries rang throughout the room. At last, Sho couldn't hold on and released up along his abdomen and chest.  
  
"You lose, Sho."  
  
Jun pulled out and stopped the video recording. He slowly tugged at the anal beads and waited for Sho to release them one by one. Sho rested his head back on the futon, panting. Jun thumbed over his phone and set the video ready to send.  
  
"I wonder who will reply first," Jun teased.  
  
"Jun, please don't," Sho moaned, but still too tired to move.  
  
Instead of pressing the send button, the client reached over and untied the ropes around Sho's wrists. Sho brought his hand down to masturbate himself more. Jun pulled the leather straps off, and Sho stretched his legs out and sat up. Jun held Sho's chin and looked down on him before taking his lips for a gentle kiss. Sho's earlier tension gradually melted away. His heart beat calmed down and his breathing became normal again. Jun pulled away and smirked at Sho.  
  
"If you swallow all of my mess, then I won't send the video," Jun offered. He raised his phone up again.  
  
"You'll still record this?" Sho asked, positioning himself on his knees, still slightly sore from the endurance game.  
  
"This video will be for me," Jun said, and tapped on the record button. "And be sure to look at the camera."  
  
Sho kept his eyes up at the camera as he passed his lips over Jun's tip. The male prostitute swallowed deep and pulled out before engulfing up again. Jun rubbed Sho's hair and brushed aside the sweaty bangs from his forehead. Sho started moving faster, his brow furrowing while trying to keep his eyes on the camera phone. Jun hissed as Sho's suction became more intense and straining. At last, Sho looked away. Jun pushed himself as deep into Sho's throat before withdrawing back a bit. Sho tasted a full load inside his mouth, but dared not to let a single drop slip passed his lips.  
  
Still, as Jun pulled out, a small white trail dripped from Jun's slit. Sho tried to lick it off, but Jun already saw it.  
  
"You lose again, Sho."  
  
"No, please!" Sho begged, hugging at Jun's legs. "Don't send it to them."  
  
Jun turned the phone to Sho who grabbed the mobile device and stared with disbelief at the screen.  
  
Attachment sent.  
  
Suddenly, Sho's phone rang from his bag. Confused, Sho glanced back at Jun then to his bag. Sho stood up, with aching leg muscles, and Jun playfully slapped Sho's rear as the man walked towards his phone.  
  
"You sent it to me?"  
  
Jun wrapped his arm around Sho's shoulders, laughing. "Of course I wouldn't send it to the others! But the look on your face!"  
  
Sho gulped and played the video back, but it wasn't the video of himself tied up. Sho watched with wide eyes a video of Jun alone in his room and self-penetrating with a dildo. Jun draped his arm around, and they silently watched the porno. Only Jun's recorded moans echoed throughout the room.  
  
"It's your reward. I filmed it last night because I knew you would be great. What are you going to do with it?" Jun asked, snuggling his nose against Sho's hair.  
  
"I...I'll keep this..."

\-------------------------------

**Customer Ohno**  
  
Sho received the text from Ohno only ten minutes after he finished his session with Nino. "I have something for you. Will you come over soon?"  
  
Sho felt his heart skip a beat since Ohno hardly calls to him. Ever since Sho started his secret business, it has always been the other three members to call out to him and make appointments. Ohno, however, only contacted him three times since the law been enforced on them two months ago.  
  
Sho always enjoyed being with Ohno because, secretly, Sho admires Ohno. He sometimes aspires to be like his leader, but he could never force Ohno to spend time with him. Nor could he ask Ohno to do him for free. It wouldn't be fair to the others who were paying for his services.  
  
"I'll be there," Sho texted back and scheduled a date.  
  
The hardest part was getting through a day of work. All throughout another day of variety show recording, Sho kept tripping on his words, but the other Arashi members simply teased him as always. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Ohno suppressing a small smile.  
  
But Sho wasn't the only one slipping up.  
  
Aiba tossed over another clip for Nino to climb the fake cliff, but the bucket missed and Nino started shouting. "What are you doing, idiot!?"  
  
Sho made a nervous smile as Jun released another bucket, but he didn't see Aiba also releasing another bucket. The two buckets collided and missed the main climber.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Itou commented over the audience. "Neither clips reached Nino! Now Jun and Aiba are arguing! Oh, it looks like Nino is going to climb without support."  
  
Sho watched nervously on the sidelines. But as Nino tried to reach the highest button, he lost his grip and fell down.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Itou shouted. "Nino fell before making it over the Odaiba chin! He was so close! Game over!"  
  
The audience expressed their disappointment as Nino stood up with a heavy frown. Sho glanced up and saw Jun and Aiba making bashful smiles.  
  
But Nino had none of it. "No, no, no. It wasn't just me, okay. It was those two idiots up there." Sho tried to laugh off the tension, but Nino continued ranting. "You've got to be kidding me! What the heck was that?! Weren't neither of you paying attention?"  
  
"Well," Aiba glanced at Jun before facing Nino down below. "Jun passed the first one, right? So I had one waiting, and I naturally thought it was my turn-"  
  
"But I wanted to redeem myself," Jun interrupted. "I mean, I was busying myself getting the next one ready," Jun turned towards Aiba, "but why didn't you send it to him while I was busy? You had that time, right? Why did you waited?"  
  
"Wait...this is my fault?!" Aiba gawked before pointing at Nino. "He's the one that fell!"  
  
The audience laughed as the batter carried on, but Sho wasn't liking the growing tension. Still, Sho tried to smile throughout the situation. Ohno also remained silent between Jun and Aiba on the balcony. Thankfully, their pestering ended, and they returned to their seats while the staff changed the game. Sho sat in the back between Aiba and Nino while Jun, Ohno, and the guest sat in front. Although, Sho wished he switched places with Ohno.  
  
Aiba and Nino weren't talking to each other while they were on standby. Sho tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere, but it was pungent. When they resumed to the next game, their demeanor changed, but Sho knew them better. Something wasn't right within their group. It was hidden, but it was there...  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Sho knocked on the door and Ohno opened it for him.  
  
"Oh, good. You came," Ohno greeted him. "I have something for you. I hope you'll like it."  
  
As Sho entered the living room, a large canvas painting propped in the middle of empty paint tubes and dirty brushes. Sho gasped and stared in awe at the majestic painting. It was a portrait of Sho with vivid colors and detailed linings. Ohno had taken one of Sho's photos from a magazine and turned it into his own revision.  
  
"I love it," Sho smiled. He turned around and stroked along Ohno's jawline. "Consider it your payment."  
  
Ohno's jaw twitched at Sho's touch, and he took a step back. He gave Sho an apologetic smile. "Actually, I've been working on this even before Johnny imposed the anti-sex law on us. I wanted to give you this as a gift. Not as a payment."  
  
Sho raised his brow. "So...this is not your payment?"  
  
"Well, no," Ohno shrugged. "I only sent you a text that I have something for you. And, well," Ohno opened his arms to the canvas, "this is it."  
  
Sho glanced back between the painting and Ohno. "You...you don't want...my service?"  
  
"Not really," Ohno shrugged, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "To be honest, I think you should stop this secret show business of yours." When Sho frowned slightly, Ohno quickened his speech. "I haven't been calling you because I don't really need the relief. I find my stress relievers through other means, and I assumed you might want to lessen on the phone calls. I mean, how long are you going to keep answering to those guys?"  
  
"As long as they keep asking for it and paying me," Sho replied back. His lighter mood from earlier disappeared. "I'm not forcing myself to do this. I offered this deal to you guys, and you all accepted it. So with a reasonable pay," Sho waved his arms up before dropping them, "I will do it for you."  
  
"At some point you have to admit this has gone too far," Ohno argued back. "Johnny is not forcing this law on us without a cause. He's trying to make a point, and your service is not helping. It's actually making it worse."  
  
Sho shook his head and rolled his eyes. He angrily dropped his bag. "Then explain why we are the only group that is still mentally intact while everyone else is cranky."  
  
"The only ones I see that are cranky is us," Ohno said softly, his brows raised and pitched. "I've talked with Maru. He used to be grumpy because of the sex ban, but now he's doing alright. But whenever I see us in the dressing room, we're all on edge and waiting for our next queue for you."  
  
Sho bit the inside of his cheeks to fight back a retort. He's noticed it too especially with the other three members. They were keeping it hiding within themselves, but Sho sensed there was tension whenever they got together in private. Sho felt he was the reason. They all want to get an extra hour with Sho. It's become an addiction for them.  
  
The younger man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I only meant...I don't want to see Arashi-"  
  
"I know you meant good intentions," Ohno said, placing a hand on Sho's shoulder. "But I'm worried about you the most. I've been wondering if this business of yours isn't really about relieving us but more about...satisfying yourself."  
  
Sho snapped his head towards Ohno with a vicious glare. "You also think that too?! Nino and Jun have said the same things to me. That I'm doing this to please myself. If that were true, then I would have just willingly gave my body to you without a price!"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
The words got stuck in Sho's throat.  
  
Ohno had a point. Why doesn't he gave himself up for free? Was it possible that Sho believed in his own lie so he wouldn't have to face his true feelings? The price system was there because Sho hoped they would stop calling him thus having their moments together more intimate, but instead it led them on like hungry dogs. Now, Sho was stuck. If he continues on with his secret sex business, he could damage the group even more. But if he stops, the recovering process will take even longer for them. And seeing as the other Johnny employees have settled down with the sex ban, everyone will suspect when they see Arashi looking grumpy and cranky again. Soon, they'll be sent to their boss and possibly lose their jobs.  
  
The one thing that Sho tried to prevent could be upon them because of Sho's actions. He never meant for this to happen. He only wanted to keep his desires a secret. Why now was he realizing the trouble he's caused? Without Arashi, what would he do? The fear grew inside Sho's belly, and he felt uttered useless and small.  
  
"What should I do then?" Sho asked, his voice low and small.  
  
"Tell the others," Ohno said. "Tell them that the service is over, and we'll work through this together."  
  
"But, I mean, what if I can't..." Sho fiddled with his hands, and his body seemed to shrink. "What if I want to see you guys again, and I want to-"  
  
"Then go ahead and ask us," Ohno said, reassuringly.  
  
"But what if I...I  _really_ start falling in love with you?"  
  
Ohno looked hesitant for a moment. Sho felt his palms sweating. This was his first true confrontation, and the butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering in Sho's stomach. Ohno stared back at Sho with sincere eyes. "I don't know for the others, but you are my dear friend. We all have grown used to being around you, and we love you. We don't mind at all if you want to call us, but sooner or later you'll come to realize...our feelings won't be mutual."  
  
Sho swallowed and his eyes veered away. The butterflies died away, and Sho's muscles slowly relaxed at Ohno's words. Somehow, he knew this was the only answer. What's more surprising was how calm Sho remained. Was it because he satisfied his deepest fantasy? Sho was growing tired of waking up in someone else's bed.  
  
A small smile cracked across his face, and he let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Sho?"  
  
"...I guess I had a feeling you would say that," Sho muttered. "But I'm glad I've finally got it out. Maybe my biggest fear wasn't for you guys to be in a relationship with me but being shunned for lying to you." Sho made a small bow. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ohno smirked. "It's okay. Be sure to tell the others about this."  
  
"I...I will. But Ohno," Sho glanced at him with pleading eyes, "please...please let me have this one night with you." He felt his face growing warm. "I have always enjoyed my times with you, but you never called. I was really looking forward tonight because I thought...but if you really don't want to..."  
  
Ohno swallowed hard and lowered his head. "Will you promise me that you'll stop your sex business after this?"  
  
Sho nodded. "Yes, I promise."  
  
"...okay then," Ohno breathed. "One last time...but the canvas-"  
  
"I know you mean for it as a gift," Sho nodded, "but if this will be my last night, I want to see this as my last job. Please let me take the portrait as my payment."  
  
Ohno made a disapproving look, but his brow softened when Sho didn't let up. "Alright...I'll take you service."  
  
Sho leaned forward eagerly and kissed Ohno's mouth. The older man cupped Sho's face and pulled his body closer, rubbing and grinding against Sho's body. Even though Ohno was against his prostitute business, Sho was grateful that Ohno wouldn't give a halfhearted performance. When their clothes littered the ground, Ohno laid down on his couch and pulled Sho on top of him. Sho's lips pressed and trailed along Ohno's neck and down his chest.  
  
"I...I do have a request," Ohno uttered.  
  
Sho looked up with keen eyes. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
Ohno's cheeks turned pink. "I...I want you to do me this time."  
  
Sho blushed harder. "W-what? You want me to..."  
  
"Fuck me, yes."  
  
"But...I'm the supplier here."  
  
"And I'm the customer," Ohno insisted. "If this is my last time to see you as a prostitute, then this is what I want." Ohno's neck muscles twitched. "And because...I'm kinda curious how it feels."  
  
For weeks, Sho had been the receiving end. He had been the dominant partner for Nino on some special occasions, but he never took on the role with the other members. Ohno had always been the giver for all three of their sessions. Sho smiled softly and went back to kissing Ohno again. They pulled apart with a wet sucking noise, and Ohno wiggled his way down the couch.  
  
"Go up more," Ohno said.  
  
Realizing what Ohno was asking, Sho moved his body until his sack dangled just above Ohno's face. Sho grabbed onto the couch and lowered himself down. A warm wet tongue touched Sho, and he later felt lips consume him. Sho started pumping himself as he watched Ohno below suckling up on Sho's balls. The heat began rising inside Sho again, and he pumped faster while Ohno drew in longer.  
  
Finally, Sho started leaking out and Ohno opened his mouth wider. Sho pointed in the direction of the man's tongue and pumped himself. He missed a few times and it instead landed on Ohno's face, but the customer didn't seem to mind. Sho rotated himself around and laid his body across Ohno's. He could feel Ohno's tongue along his length, and Sho took hold Ohno's erection and swallowed him as well. Sho rolled his hips up and down into Ohno's mouth while deep-throating Ohno himself. Sho felt his body growing hot, and he held onto Ohno's thighs to keep him steady.  
  
Ohno let out a loud groan and released inside Sho's mouth. Mixed with his saliva, Sho bobbed his head up and down, covering Ohno's length. Sho pulled out and reached for the lube that Ohno likes to hide under the cushions. While still laying on top of Ohno, Sho slowly inserted his finger inside Ohno's hole and curled around. Ohno hissed and pivot his hips upward. After Sho spread a good amount of lube, he switched places with Ohno.  
  
Sho uttered in a gruff voice. "Lay your back on my chest."  
  
There wasn't much room on the couch as they would on a bed, but Sho planted his foot on the floor to steady himself. Ohno laid back against Sho's chest and lifted his legs up. Ohno helped guided Sho inside and cursed out loud. Ohno began slow circles until his heavy breathing settled down. Gradually, Sho began thrusting his hips upward into Ohno. The couch creaked loudly under them, but Ohno's gasps and pants were louder.  
  
Ohno's weight on top of him didn't bother Sho; Ohno was surprisingly light. It was the constant slipping out that was making Sho feel frustrated. But Ohno always reached down and redirected Sho back inside.  
  
"Faster," Ohno gasped.  
  
Sho complied, but this time he was determined not to break the pattern. Sho reached up and grabbed behind Ohno's knees. Ohno held onto the back of the couch as they got into a better position, and Sho plunged in deeper. His hips bounced up against Ohno. They were a mix of moans, couch creaking, and skin slapping against each other.  
  
He could feel himself reaching his climax, but Sho slow down sucked in his lips. He didn't want this to end just yet. If this was going to be his last time with Ohno, then Sho wanted to make every minute count. Sensing his hesitation, Ohno pulled Sho out so he could turn to face him, and Ohno eased himself back down. Ohno leaned in close until their chest were barely touching. Their hot breaths covered each other's faces. Sho was astonished to see Ohno keep such a simple expression: bed eyes, slight pink on his cheeks, and parted lips. While Sho felt awkward and ungraceful with his mouth still gaping open, burning red face, and wide eyes. Ohno held his face and rolled himself into Sho's hips.  
  
"Riida," Sho moaned, his brows raised high.  
  
Sho resumed back to pushing inside. Ohno scrunched his brow even tighter, and Sho reached around to grab Ohno's muscular thighs. He didn't hold anything back and plunged deeper and faster. Ohno clenched his teeth and groaned even louder. Sho craned his neck out and took Ohno's lips. Ohno's hands combed through Sho's hair, and he would sigh into the kiss as Sho thrust inside. Sho felt warmth spread throughout his entire body, and his cries became louder as his muscles grew tense.  
  
Ohno let out another loud cry as Sho pushed in and stayed before releasing inside him. Sho's labored breathing slowly subsided, and his legs were practically jelly. He pulled out his harden erection and watched it fold down softly as they both relaxed. Ohno rolled over and rested his head at the crook of Sho's neck. Sho could feel a wet stickiness on his chest from Ohno's ejaculation, but he didn't care. They laid there for a few minutes, caressing and holding each other. The long silence was awkward but bittersweet.  
  
"Tonight...was my graduation," Sho spoke at last. "My secret show business is no more."  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
**Customer Aiba**  
  
The next day, Sho remained silent more than he normally does in the dressing room. Ohno didn't brought up the subject, and Sho appreciated his courtesy. He'll eventually have to tell the others about his cancellation, but the atmosphere wasn't right. Nino sat at the table with his eyes glued to his handheld console and cursing frequently under his breath. Jun was trying to read his new drama script, but Sho spotted the man throwing mean glares at Nino's grumblings. Aiba was tapping his pen on his schedule while waiting for his food to come.  
  
It wasn't the right time.  
  
Their VS Arashi recording felt like a nightmare. The plus comedian guests didn't help but ignite Nino's irritation. Sho and the others did their absolute best to come off as light-hearted and forgiving. Nino also tried to play along with his role, but Sho could tell Nino blew off more steam than usual. Even Jun cut off here and there with harsh remarks—at least the comedians showed they didn't mind during standby. Hopefully, the staff will think it's just the comedians fault for making them lose and getting them cranky, but Sho saw his manager behind the cameras watching them with scrutiny eyes.  
  
After a crushing defeat, they headed back to their dressing room and sat in utter silence. Sho glanced at Ohno who gave him a subtle nod and pointing with his bottom lip towards the others.  
  
 _"Hurry up and say it already,"_  Ohno meant to say.  
  
But the door opened and their manager walked in. "Rough day?"  
  
Sho gazed back at his members and they all made grimacing faces as their answer.  
  
"Well, how about we blow it off at a karaoke?" The manager grinned, trying to lift the mood. "When was the last time we went out to sing our hearts out?"  
  
"All our career life," Nino retorted.  
  
The manager placed his hands on his hips. "Come on now. Why the slump faces? What's gotten into you?"  
  
Sho's heartbeat accelerated slightly, and he cleared his throat. "Maybe karaoke night wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
  
Jun made a face. "I don't really feel like-"  
  
"I'll call the other guys to come over!" The manager blurted out and started dialing on his smartphone. "It'll be great!"  
  
After an hour, everyone included three more managers arrived at a private karaoke joint and ordered beer. Sho sat between Ohno and Aiba in the slightly cramped, enclosed room. The lights dimmed to a blue hue, but whenever a song played, the ceiling lights beat with the music in different colors. The table was wide but it soon became messy with beer cans, sake bottles, glass cups, and trays of snacks.  
  
The four managers were the quickest to get drunk. Soon after, Ohno and Aiba got drunk fast while Sho sat in the middle trying to control himself, but he felt a slight buzz. Jun and Nino looked like they wanted to control their alcohol consumption, but soon their faces were just as red. Eventually everyone was in a merry mood, and no one mentioned the awkwardness that happened at work.  
  
"Jun! Jun! Jun! Sing this next one!" Aiba pestered, handing the mic.  
  
The now drunken man reached for the mic with a silly grin on his face, selected a song, and started singing. Aiba held onto Sho's knee to ease himself down, but his hand slid across Sho's inner thigh and landed dangerously close to his groin. Aiba withdrew his hand away before anyone noticed, but everyone focused on Jun's singing score. Sho glanced at Aiba and saw a quick wink.  
  
Sho reached for his beer and drank deeply.  
  
"Whoa! High score!" Jun cheered.  
  
"Me next!" Nino jumped up and grabbed the mic from Jun's hand. "This one is for Satoshi!"  
  
Aiba stood up.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Nino slurred with the mic to his lips.  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom," Aiba waved his hand at him and left the room.  
  
But as Nino started singing, Sho felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. It was a text from Aiba.  
  
 _"Pretend you have to make a call and come here."_  
  
Sho felt his heart pounding in his ear. Why was Aiba calling him now?! Their managers were with them. Even if they were drunk, it would not stop them from suspecting. But at the same time, meeting Aiba in private would be the best chance to tell him the news. Sho brought the phone to his ear and covered his mouth. As he stood up, everyone cleared his way and allowed him to exit the room without question.  
  
Outside, the room felt a lot cooler and quieter. Sho was able to clear his head even for a little. He could still hear Nino belting it out from the hall. Sho made his way to the nearest bathroom, hoping it was the one Aiba went too.  
  
There were only four stalls and one large handicap-sized stall. Sho took his chances and opened the handicap one. A strong pair of hands pulled his collar and hot lips crashed onto Sho's lips. With a daft hand, Aiba closed the door behind him and locked it. Sho fumbled a bit when Aiba pulled him even closer; his hand ravaged through Sho's hair.  
  
"A-Aiba!" Sho tried to speak. "Aiba, wait-"  
  
But Aiba's tongue pushed its way inside Sho's mouth, making him groan and his heart pounding. Sho's back pressed against the tiled wall, and Aiba's hand quickly unbuckled Sho's belt before reaching under his briefs and groping him tightly. Sho's breath hitched, and he responded back with a small bite at Aiba's full bottom lip. He could taste a faint bitterness on Aiba's tongue, and Aiba's breath smell of alcohol and peanuts. But Sho drank it all in.  
  
Fuck it. What's one quick bang gonna hurt?  
  
Their jaws moved as they kissed and stole each other's gasps. Sho pushed his waistband down his hips and pulled his right leg out from his pants. Aiba hooked his arm under Sho's knee for support. Sho stared down Aiba's nose as the drunk man wetted his fingers before pushing in the first index into Sho's rim. He grasped his hands tightly onto Aiba's shoulders. Sho scrunched his face and tried with all his might not to moan out loud. They were in a public bathroom and any loud noise they made would echo loudly. Anyone could walk in and hear them even if it was well past midnight.  
  
When Aiba pushed a second finger, it had dried up a bit. Sho tossed his head back until it banged against the wall. His head was spinning from the impact, but Aiba pressed his body closer and held him up. With his neck exposed, Sho felt Aiba's lips suckled down and leaving marks. His fingers curled and scissored until Sho was ready.  
  
"Now," Sho panted. "Do it now. Before someone comes in."  
  
Aiba withdrew his fingers out and quickly unzipped his pants. Sho stared down and saw Aiba's briefs already tented until the man pulled out his erection. Sho reached down and guided Aiba to his entrance, but Aiba wasn't taking it slow. The man slammed his way inside that Sho couldn't suppress his grunt. He dug his nails into Aiba's shoulders, and Aiba started pumping fast inside him.  
  
Sho pulled Aiba's head for another kiss, but his lips curled into a snare every time Aiba pushed deeper. "Aiba!"  
  
They heard footsteps.  
  
Sho froze with wide fearful eyes. Aiba slid out, and they both waited with tense muscles. Someone walked into the bathroom and stopped to take a piss in the urinals. Sho held his breath and hoped it wasn't the manager. The man outside didn't even peed for long, yet Sho knew the man was only standing and taking his sweet time to shake off. Aiba's arm holding Sho's leg began twitching, but they still didn't make a sound.  
  
Finally, the man flushed, and they heard the sounds of the water faucet running. A hand blow dryer went off and continued to make loud noises as the person's footsteps echoed away. When the machine turned off, they still held their breaths until Aiba lowered Sho's leg down.  
  
"That was close," Aiba whispered with a grin.  
  
Sho smirked but it faded away. Somehow the sudden heat and passion from earlier quickly vanished.  
  
"We should get back," Sho muttered. "The others will suspect us."  
  
"...why don't we just leave this place now?" Aiba asked. "Text to them saying I got sick and you're taking me home."  
  
"Are you sure they won't-"  
  
"Ohno, Jun, and Nino will cover for us," Aiba said reassuringly. "Besides, I want us to go to my place."  
  
Sho did wanted to leave early. He pulled his clothes back on and called a taxi. While they drove away, Sho texted to his managers explained that he found Aiba sick in the bathroom. He also made a quick text to Ohno saying that he was going to tell them the truth one by one. It would be easier for Sho to tackle the situation one person at a time. If he faced everyone at the same time, their reactions might overwhelmed Sho. He'll eventually get to Jun and Nino, but tonight Sho will focus on Aiba.  
  
When they entered Aiba's living room, neither of them bothered to turn on the lights. It was early in the morning, but Aiba already pulled his shirt off.  
  
"Aiba, wait a minute."  
  
"What's wrong?" Aiba frowned slightly, but then his mouth gaped open. "Oh, that's right! I forgot." Aiba reached for his wallet and pulled a wad of cash. "This is all I have."  
  
Sho's heart sank as he stared at the money offered to him. Aiba always gave more than what was required, and Sho tried to tell him that he was being too generous. Now, it only made Sho feel guilt. It has come to the point where it's a regular thing for them. Aiba didn't even call ahead of time for a schedule; he essentially stole time from the others. They could have completed their session in the bathroom if someone hadn't walked in. Ohno was right. They were not going to learn.  
  
"I...I can't take it," Sho whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it not enough?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Sho sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm...I'm not doing it anymore. My service. I'm quitting it."  
  
Aiba lowered his hand slowly. His eyes were wide and his mouth partly open in shock. Sho could almost hear Aiba's words before he even spoke them. Why are you quitting now? What is Arashi going to do without you? How are we going to slate our lust?  
  
"That's great, Sho!" Aiba smiled happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
Aiba dropped the money and shook Sho's shoulders. "I'm so glad you decided to stop your prostitute business!"  
  
"Y-you're not upset?" Sho asked, completely baffled.  
  
"No! Why would I?"  
  
Sho grasped at invisible straws to formulate his words. "I-I've been your stress reliever! We've had sex for the past three months nonstop. I was hoping you guys would stop calling me, but you guys have depended on me!"  
  
He was surprised to see Aiba shake his head. "It wasn't like that, Sho. In fact, you have it the other way around. We were waiting for you to stop."  
  
It was as if Sho's brain stopped working. "You...you wanted  _me_  to stop?"  
  
"Yes," Aiba nodded. "You were the first to bring up the idea. And we were grateful for your offer, but because it was your business, we felt like we didn't had the right to tell you to stop." Aiba held his hands up. "What I mean to say is that it's your body, and we couldn't tell you to quit unless you wanted it too."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sho said, his voice barely made a noise.  
  
Aiba sucked in his breath. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to upset you." Aiba gave him a shy smile. "You likes us, don't you, Sho? You like what you do with us."  
  
"H-how..." Sho felt his face turn red. "I-I didn't meant to lie."  
  
"It's fine, Sho," Aiba grinned, doing his drunk wave with his hands. "I wouldn't tell you to stop unless it didn't made you happy."  
  
Sho found his voice again. "But you guys became addicted to it. You were arguing with each other more, and I felt like it's because of me."  
  
Aiba made a sour look. "Maybe we were a bit ambitious," then Aiba's face light up, "but it's because we enjoyed it too. You are great at what you do. But if you want to stop, Sho, then we'll respect that."  
  
The ex-prostitute let out a long and slow sigh. "If only you guys had told me how you felt sooner..."  
  
"No, I think if  _you_  had told  _us_  your feelings first," Aiba nodded, "we would have respected your needs a lot quicker."  
  
Aiba sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Sho eased himself down close to Aiba. The light buzz in his head made Sho feel sleepy, but the words continued to roll off his tongue. "And you're really okay with it? The law is still in effect. This time I might not say yes to your calls, and it might be a long while until I feel in the mood."  
  
"Then, I'll wait," Aiba answered. "But Sho...that doesn't mean I don't ever want to see you." Sho glanced at the man next to him. "Johnny might never lift his law, but he fails to understand we are human. Part of our needs is to be with someone either emotionally or physically. For me, I need you."  
  
Sho couldn't hide his amusement and snorted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but that was surprisingly romantic of you."  
  
Aiba also snickered. "Yeah, I know...but it's the truth."  
  
Sho felt Aiba's head rest on his shoulder. As soon as he closed his eyes, Aiba started snoring. Sho covered his mouth to suppress his giggling. But as he gazed down at Aiba's sweet face, Sho felt the tight knots in his stomach slowly loosen free. Sho had worried that he'll never be open with his desires, but they accepted him and respect his decisions. In the end, it wasn't the sex Sho needed. The solution was rather simple and platonic. He needed to feel reassured and to have the connection that makes humanity special, and it doesn't have to involve any sexual intercourse. If only Sho had realized it sooner.  
  
Sho shook Aiba awake, but the man still groaned and complained. Sho lifted Aiba's arm over his shoulder and half-dragged, half-carried the drunken man to his bedroom. He flopped Aiba down on the messy bed, and Sho went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he returned, Aiba snored even louder while hugging close to wall side of the bed. Sho didn't want to sleep on the floor or the couch. So he striped his clothes off and slept next to Aiba.  
  
*****  
  
He felt an arm draped over his waist, and Sho opened his eyes. Aiba faced toward Sho and held him close. The sleeping man still wore his pants from last night, but Sho enjoyed the front view of Aiba's chest and collarbone. Sho snuggled in closer, but his movements made Aiba's eyes flutter open. With his arms still wrapped around Sho, Aiba stretched his muscles and yawned before blinking down at Sho.  
  
"Hmm? How do you get here?" Aiba droned.  
  
Sho chuckled. "I carried your drunk ass over to your bedroom, and I wanted to sleep here."  
  
Aiba continued to make a confused face. "Man, what happened last night?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Sho smiled slightly. "We went to a karaoke and drank...we went to the bathroom together..."  
  
"We did?"  
  
Sho's smile faded. "You texted me. Then we left on a taxi and we talked."  
  
Aiba rubbed his bed hair. His eyes were still scrunched and sleepy. "What did we talked about? Sorry, I don't remember anything."  
  
Sho sighed. "You drank too much, didn't you?"  
  
Aiba sat up. But in the process, he pulled the covers away to reveal Sho's naked body. Aiba made an awkward grin. "Was it that bad?"  
  
Sho propped himself up, a little annoyed. "No, we didn't do anything last night," Sho rolled his eyes, "well...maybe in the bathroom but-"  
  
"Ugh, I need to freshen up. My head is killing me," Aiba moaned and crawled over Sho.  
  
Sho slumped down in bed, his lips pouted and his brow frowned. He thought about pulling his clothes on and taking a taxi home, but Sho heard Aiba turned on the shower. Sho walked out into the hallway and saw a pair of pants littered on the floor, and the bathroom door was still open. Sho peeked inside and saw Aiba holding the shower head to his hair. When Sho pushed the door wider, Aiba glanced at his direction.  
  
Aiba gave him a lazy smirk and beckoned with his free hand. "Come here."  
  
Sho pitched his lips tight to hide his smile. He entered the shower, and Aiba set the shower head above them. The hot water cascade down Sho's body, and he pushed back his wet bangs. He felt a wet hand slapped him across his rear, and Sho turned to face the accuser. He held Aiba's hips and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips parted, and the water entered their mouths. Their bodies were slick and warm to the touch, and Sho clung to Aiba while sucking down on his lip.  
  
Suddenly, Aiba nodded his head and brought his hand to his forehead. "Sorry. I'm still a little hangover."  
  
Sho chuckled softly, and he reached for the body wash and scrub. "Here."  
  
The older man poured the body wash on the scrub and quickly made foam. Aiba turned around as Sho massaged his back and shoulders with the body scrub. Sho reached around and lightly lathered the foam against Aiba's chest and abdomen. He lowered his hand and gently rubbed around Aiba's crotch. Sho pressed his body up against Aiba's back and dropped the scrub. Sho started fondling with Aiba's sack; his fingers ran delicately over Aiba's coarse hair until there wasn't any trace of foam.  
  
When it was completely clean, Sho came around and sank to his knees. He made a few quick strokes with his hand before passing his tongue over Aiba's slit. He continued pressing his lips along the length and tasting as he goes towards Aiba's wet sack. Sho took one pair into his mouth, sucking it tenderly, and let it plop out his warm lips before consuming the other. He felt Aiba's long hands holding his head, and Sho wrapped his lips around Aiba's tip completely. He sucked long and hard, and Aiba let out a groan as Sho swallowed deeper.  
  
"Go faster," Aiba said in a raspy voice.  
  
Sho complied. The water falling over his face made it harder for him to breathe, but Sho didn't dare stop his pace. He held onto Aiba's hips even tighter and kept his eyes shut tight. Aiba let out a loud gasp and ruffled through Sho's wet hair. Sho pulled in one last time until he felt Aiba touch the back of his throat. He drew back tight with his lips, and he heard Aiba wailed out.  
  
Something warm and salty sweet filled Sho's mouth. It dripped from his chin, but he licked over Aiba's tip as it continued to leak out. Sho wanted to glance up, but the water fell right at his face. Sensing Sho's distress, Aiba turned the shower head away and lightly brushed at Sho's cheeks. Sho finally looked up and saw Aiba's smile.  
  
"You didn't have to," Aiba uttered while smoothing Sho's hair back in place. "I remember now. You were going to stop your business."  
  
Sho stood back up, ignoring the ache in his knees. "I just wanted it one last time with you before I stop."  
  
Aiba lightly slapped Sho's arm. "You are always welcome to sleep in my apartment. You didn't have to get naked."  
  
"But I always sleep with no clothes on."  
  
"If you keep doing that, I might fall in love with you."  
  
"That's what I anticipated," Sho joked.  
  
A smile spread across Aiba's face. "Then why don't we?"  
  
Sho's heart leaped to his throat. "Huh?"  
  
"Let's be together!" Aiba's cheeks turned pink as he continued to smile. "For me, I can't imagine not sharing a moment with you. We've already had loads of sex, but let's do something different! Let's cuddle on the couch while watching a crappy movie. Let's cook at each other's place and say what a horrible cook we are. Let's buy wine and eat fancy cheese even though we have no idea what we're doing. Let's...be together!"  
  
Sho gave Aiba a quick kiss. "Then you're gonna have to explain to the other members you stole me from them."  
  
Aiba laughed and they resumed back to regular showering. As Sho dried off, his mind wandered back to when he first thought of his secret prostitution business. He was glad he started it. The moments he shared with each of his band mates helped him realized what was most important: communication. Sho loves his band mates, but he kept it a secret for so long, and it was painful. He hoped his sex service would cover up his true feelings, but it was better to be open and honest. Ohno accepted him. Sho believed Nino and Jun will also accept his true nature soon enough. And now he's starting anew with Aiba.  
  
Sho let out a soft sigh. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Sho walked carelessly into Aiba's living room to retrieve his bag. He checked his smartphone and noticed he had a new mail. It was from the agency.  
  
Johnny has abolished the anti-sex law.  
  
The End


End file.
